Space Oddity
by liuanne
Summary: Peut-être que ce sera comme avec Shiro, se dit-il parfois, quand il se sent de trop bonne humeur pour se lamenter sur son sort et qu'il cherche désespérément à rester dans cette bulle de confort. Peut-être que personne ne partira.
1. Keith

Heyyy ! Yep, de retour déjà :D et pour une histoire en 2 parties (la seconde sera publiée d'ici quelques jours normalement). Bon alors déjà, c'est une historie qui date un peu — post s5 ! Donc il y a des éléments (Krolia, Lotor) qui ont biennn changés depuis et bref ;; _voilà_.

Cette fic a été en gros une façon de bien se défouler et je ne sais honnêtement pas comment ça a donné un truc pareil. Sérieusement. Les deux parties ont été écrites en une semaine à peine, en pleine préparation d'entretiens super importants ; en pleine crise de nerfs ou dans les bus de nuit qui m'ont amenée à Paris, sur une aire d'autoroute avec un pauvre café pour tenir le coup. Dès que j'avais un peu de temps j'écrivais, et voilà ce que ça donne et ce n'est vraiment pas si terrible que ça (dans le sens où ce n'est pas un gros drama). Bref, j'avais besoin d'écrire ce truc et voici le résultat.

Un énorme merci à Sido bb, qui a corrigé la fic, et qui m'a donné le prompt de base qui a tout commencé : _Things you said with too many miles between us._ Des gros bisous à toi, t'es un amour !

La fic est classée T car les personnages ne sont pas dans un état psychologique ultra stable, disons. Si vous avez des soucis avec ça, je vous conseille d'éviter, même si honnêtement, ça va. Il faut aussi savoir que les personnages prendront ça de façon probablement ironique, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que les problèmes psychologiques sont une blague — je prends ça très au sérieux et c'est pour ça que je tiens à préciser tout ça. Bref, en vrai ce n'est pas si lourd que ça mais je préfère prévenir pour ne pas qu'on se trompe sur mes intentions.

Le titre est une chanson de David Bowie que vous devez sûrement connaître. Honnêtement, vous pouvez juste. Écouter n'importe quelle chanson de David Bowie en lisant et ça rendra probablement l'expérience bien plus agréable, ce qui fonctionne d'ailleurs pour n'importe quelle expérience ;) enfin bon je vais juste arrêter de parler et vous laisser avec la première partie ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ! :D

* * *

 **i.** _ **keith — take your protein pills and put your helmet on.**_

—

 _I'm stepping through the door_

 _And I'm floating in a most peculiar way_

 _And the stars look very different today_

—

Pidge lui dit tout le temps que _quatre heure du matin, ce n'est pas une temporalité, mais un état d'esprit._

Keith est à peu près sûr qu'elle n'a aucun droit pour dire ça — okay, c'est un ressenti personnel, et il comprend plus ou moins ce qu'elle veut dire par là, mais pour autant elle ne peut pas juste— genre, dire que c'est quelque chose que ça n'est pas. Parce que vraiment, quatre heure du matin, c'est ce que c'est. Une temporalité. Pidge peut dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est un _fait_ (et Pidge continuera à dire un tas de trucs qui ne veulent pas dire grand-chose de toute façon).

Mais c'est dans ce genre de moments que Keith ne peut que lui donner raison. Il n'a pas l'heure exacte — il aimerait, mais plusieurs espèces travaillent en collaboration sur cette base, et on lui a gentiment fait remarquer qu'utiliser tout système de mesure terrien ici risquait d'être vu comme une entrave au dialogue, alors que vraiment, Keith essaye juste d'être un peu moins paumé — pourtant il est sûr qu'il est, genre, tard.

Suffisamment tard pour que ses paupières soient toutes lourdes, et ses muscles sur le point de le lâcher.

— Dis, t'es pas déjà en train de t'endormir, hein ?

L'écran devant lui montre l'image pixelisée d'un Lance légèrement contrarié. Keith fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

— Déjà qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se parler.

— Désolé pour ça, fait Keith. J'ai eu une réunion sur les préparatifs pour l'alliance avec Laff'ak de demain, et c'était. Tellement long. _Tellement_ _long_ , Lance—

— Ça va aller, bébé, répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, dit Keith avec un air de reproche.

Parce que Lance ne comprend pas. Il n'a jamais eu à participer à ces réunions. Ce n'est pas le genre de réunion où il faut juste écouter Allura parler et parfois se permettre de glisser une ou deux blagues, même si c'est au risque de se prendre un regard désapprobateur de la part de Shiro — et oui, d'accord, ce regard vous amène à remettre en question votre existence même, mais il faut bien survivre à ces moments-là.

Là, c'est tout un enchaînement au niveau du protocole, il faut toujours faire un tas de gestes que Keith ne comprend pas, se lever alors que personne n'a rien _dit_ , prononcer des phrases étrangères dont il ignore la signification, éviter de regarder ailleurs, etc. Keith, qui est absolument incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur quelque chose qui ne l'intéresse pas — ou qu'il ne comprend pas, bordel, et là on parle d'un mix de ces deux choses-là — trouve donc que ces réunions sont une véritable _torture_. Et à chaque fois, on le reprend sur un tas de choses auxquelles il ne trouve aucun intérêt, et à chaque fois, il doit faire semblant de se sentir mal, ou un truc du genre.

— Okay, dit Lance, okay, c'est horrible.

— Tu parles avec ironie.

— Je veux dire, il y a des gens qui sont en train de _mourir_ —

— Mais— mais ça n'a. Aucun. _Rapport_ , grogne Keith.

— Non, mais j'aime bien te faire culpabiliser pour rien, fait Lance avec un haussement d'épaule.

— Pourquoi— _pourquoi_ —

— Écoute, personne n'est parfait.

Il est vraiment tard. Keith décide de laisser à Lance le bénéfice du doute ; peut-être qu'il est juste trop crevé pour dire des choses qui ont encore du sens.

— Il n'empêche, reprend Keith, tu es le premier à te plaindre des réunions, d'habitude. Je m'attendais au moins à un minimum de support de ta part.

— Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, répond-il avec un air beaucoup trop blasé pour être sincère.

— Tu es le _pire_.

Parce que Lance est incompréhensible, ça à l'air de lui faire plaisir.

— Je vais écrire un bouquin sur toi, dit-il. _« Comment pousser à bout Keith Kogane : un guide »_. Étape une, enfermez-le dans une pièce pendant des heures en lui faisant croire que c'est d'une importance capitale.

— Étape deux, dit Keith, dites-lui que pendant qu'il se relaxe, des gens _meurent_.

Un petit silence suit sa déclaration, puis Lance éclate de rire.

— Des gens meurent vraiment, Steven.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça en te marrant— et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Steven. Attends. Je suis sûr que c'est encore une référence que je capte pas.

Lance semble trouver amusant de toujours balancer plein de références partout, alors qu'il sait, il _sait_ que Keith ne va pas comprendre. Et ça lui déplaît, parce qu'à chaque fois, il se sent un peu plus stupide. Ou au moins en décalage. Il est habitué à ça, bien sûr, mais au moins, à force de parler avec des aliens, on n'a plus ce genre de problèmes. Mais Lance est juste— _Lance_.

— Keith, Keith, Keith, dit Lance avec un air vieux-jeu. Quand tu rentreras, je te montrerais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ta culture soit au point.

— J'ai hâte, répond-il avec toute l'ironie dont il est capable.

— _Bien_.

Ils se mettent à bailler en même temps, et cette synchronisation fait doucement sourire Keith. Il se dit que même s'il se sent seul ici, même s'il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'on attend de lui, Lance reste là, si facilement accessible, et c'est toujours ça.

— Il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, soupire-t-il.

Lance grimace, mais ne se plaint pas, lui envoyant un baiser virtuel. Avec un _bonne nuit_ timide, Keith s'apprête à couper la communication, quand Lance murmure, presque inaudible :

— J'aimerai quand même mieux avoir un hologramme de toi. Comme ça je pourrais t'embrasser avant de dormir.

Et il se sent bien obligé de le reprendre, moitié sérieux, moitié hilare.

— Lance, on— on ne peut pas _toucher_ un hologramme.

— — —

— Écoute, Keith, si tu continues à venir habillé comme ça, les gens d'ici vont vraiment finir par croire que tous les terriens ressemblent à des personnages de films des années quatre-vingt.

La fille qui lui fait ce reproche, plus sérieuse qu'elle n'y parait, est l'une des autres terriennes à accompagner Keith sur la base. Elle est dotée du prénom difficile à porter qu'est _Dior_ , et passe son temps à jongler entre une attitude prétentieuse et une naïveté un peu étrange, comme si elle n'avait pas bien défini son personnage avant d'atterrir ici.

Ils sont trois à avoir vécu sur Terre : Keith et les deux filles, Dior et Jeannelle. On ne l'avait pas vraiment mis au courant — comme souvent — et Keith leur a juste— lancé un regard paumé pendant au moins quatre minutes, parce qu'il ne savait _même pas_ qu'il y avait d'autres terriens dans l'espace, et que vraiment, c'est le genre de choses qu'on est supposé lui dire, non ?

Dior a passé les dernières années de sa vie dans une colonie Martienne — qui étrangement ne se situe pas sur Mars, ce que Keith trouve un peu bizarre, mais quand il l'a fait remarquer, elle lui a jeté un regard condescendant et lui a fait remarquer que « Mars est le nom que les Terriens donnent à Mars, espèce de crétin, ça ne veut pas dire que Mars s'appelle vraiment Mars, ou qu'une autre planète ne pourrait pas s'appeler ainsi » ; et Jeannelle a juste grandi, uh, quelque part. Il ne sait pas vraiment. Son père semblait voyager dans l'espace et l'emmener avec elle un peu partout, ce qui d'après elle est aussi cool que ça en a l'air.

La première fois qu'elles se sont vues, Dior a failli éclater en sanglot parce qu'elle avait cru entendre « Chanel » au lieu de « Jeannelle ». Elle s'est quasiment jetée dans ses bras en disant qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle aussi elle avait un prénom merdique et que plus jamais elles ne seraient seules. Puis Jeannelle l'a reprise sur son prénom et Dior a refusé de lui parler pendant, genre, tout le reste de la journée.

Mais depuis, elles semblent s'entendre à merveille, et Keith _pense_ qu'il ne s'entend pas trop mal avec elles — sauf que Keith n'a aucune notion concernant toute relation avec un autre être vivant, et qu'il n'est pas suffisamment apte socialement pour savoir ce genre de trucs. Mais des fois, quand ils parlent, elles lui répondent et se marrent avec lui, alors il suppose que c'est un bon départ.

— Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, dit-il simplement.

Parce que c'est _vrai_. Keith possède une veste, trois t-shirt noirs, deux jeans noirs, et des chaussures. Et c'est tout.

— Allons, dit Dior en haussant un sourcil, tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

— Je, euh, _si_ , répond-il avec toute l'éloquence dont il est capable. Je te rappelle que j'ai été entraîné dans un, ah, un lion robotique _alien_. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer ma valise.

Dior lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne :

— Tu aurais pu t'acheter des fringues _après_.

— Déjà, j'étais en pleine guerre sans avoir le temps de faire du shopping, _et_ — et, attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a des fringues adaptées pour les terriens ?

— Plus ou moins.

Keith décide d'arrêter de poser des questions. Bientôt, il apprendra qu'il y a un mini Las Vegas à quelques années-lumières d'ici. Et il n'est pas _prêt_ pour ce genre de conneries.

— Moi j'aime bien son look, dit Jeannelle avec un demi-sourire. Il est rétro.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit vraiment bien le prendre, mais Keith arrête de parler à partir de là, et laisse les deux autres débattre de son look. Ça dure quelques minutes, puis Dior finit par proposer d'aller traîner sur le pont.

Sur la base, _L'Ode_ , il n'y a pas grand-chose à foutre. La première fois que Keith a vu l'endroit, il n'a pas vraiment su s'il le trouvait génial ou juste affreux, mais rapidement il s'est positionné du côté de la seconde option — plus à cause des habitants que du lieu, d'accord. L'Ode ressemble à une sorte de— _bidonville_ , vu de l'extérieur. Un bidonville géant, flottant dans l'espace. Des bouts de maisons, des larges pièces découpées dans différents matériaux qui semblent vieux de millénaires, à la dérive dans le cosmos. Rien que ça. Sauf que tout le monde est genre, super riche. Et que les gens d'ici sont insupportables.

Un bidonville dans l'espace, mais pour des espèces de riches qui se croient au-dessus du reste du monde.

Le nom de la base n'est d'ailleurs pas réellement L'Ode — il s'agit là d'une traduction plutôt approximative faite par Jeannelle —, mais un mot pratiquement impossible à prononcer dans leur langage, composé de _f_ et de _d_ uniquement. Mais heureusement pour eux, Jeannelle parle une bonne dizaine de langues extra-terrestres, et Keith possède un de ses traducteurs portatifs — qui d'après Allura sont horriblement dépassés mais qui peuvent quand même les sauver d'un certain nombre de situations —, alors ils ne se débrouillent pas trop mal.

L'Ode est plus ou moins uniquement peuplée par des connards, mais ce sont eux qui ont eu l'idée du programme inter-galactique ECIP, qui officiellement veut dire Échange Culturel Inter-Planétaire, mais qui d'après Keith signifie plutôt un truc du style Empire Colonial Industriel de Pacotille, parce que ça semble surtout être une grosse arnaque pour attirer du monde et soit les garder comme travailleurs ici, soit leur faire dépenser leur fric dans un programme qui n'a aucun intérêt — il le sait parce qu'il en fait _partie_. En gros, c'est une connerie qui n'existe probablement que pour faire comme si la guerre était finie, mais Allura a l'air de trouver que c'est une bonne idée, et personne ne veut rendre Allura malheureuse, alors Keith y participe. Ce qui est idiot, mais peu importe.

Keith, Dior et Jeannelle sont donc supposés leur parler de la Terre, et déterminer la façon dont les terriens pourraient participer au programme, ce qui est parfaitement _stupide_ parce que l'existence des aliens n'est même pas prouvée là-bas. Et Keith est à peu prêt sûr que la première chose qu'ils feront en apprenant leur existence sera de leur tirer dessus ou un truc du genre. Probablement quelque chose de stupide comme ça.

Le pire, c'est que tout le monde a conscience que les terriens n'ont pas grand-chose à foutre dans le projet — mais qu'on les inclut quand même pour des raisons politiques, parce que vous savez, la plupart des paladins de Voltron en sont. Keith se retrouve donc face à des connards dont le cerveau fait trois fois la taille du sien, qui passent leur temps à se montrer condescendants, sachant parfaitement que l'espèce humaine n'apportera rien à personne, mais qu'il faut avoir l'air poli de toute façon. Et, _ugh_.

Le seul point positif de cet endroit — à part Jeannelle (beaucoup) et Dior (un peu moins) —, c'est le pont, c'est-à-dire l'endroit qui traverse toute la base. Ce n'est pas réellement un pont — ou bien ils seraient tous _morts_ —, mais plus une espèce de tuyau transparent qui traverse l'espace, rempli de boutiques en tout genre et d'accès vers différentes parties de l'Ode. C'est le seul endroit où personne n'a besoin de porter de combinaison pour survivre — sauf dans les chambres réservées aux bourgeois et aux invités prestigieux comme eux —, ce qui est plutôt agréable.

Keith ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est une traversée qui le rend presque nostalgique. Peut-être que ça lui rappelle les marchés qu'il faisait parfois étant plus petit. Il a du mal à se souvenir. Mais c'est un peu bizarre.

Ils vont acheter des conneries sur le pont, comme d'habitude. Dior trouve une machine à écrire le langage d'ici (qui n'a que trois touches et que Keith trouve remarquablement hideuse), Jeannelle des sortes de spécialités locales qui semblent encore _vivantes_. Keith regarde autour de lui sans trop chercher. Au bout d'un moment, il trouver une sorte de balle toute bleue, qui lui rappelle vaguement la Terre. Il l'achète sans trop y penser, et de retour dans sa chambre, la pose avec le reste de bidules qu'il compte offrir à Lance quand il le reverra.

— — —

Tout le monde se rend rapidement compte que Keith ne sait pas faire grand-chose à part piloter — et _encore_.

Quand il faut parler de la Terre, il récite mécaniquement les pays et leurs capitales en espérant que ça suffira — sauf que _non_ —, et quand on lui demande de parler de ses études ils se lance tout de suite dans des explications sur la façon dont on leur apprend à piloter. Enfin, _explications_ est un grand mot — pour être honnête, Keith s'est juste jeté dans une navette garée juste à côté de la salle pour faire une démonstration qui s'est, eh bien, _mal_ passée, puisqu'elle a résulté en un gros trou dans le mur et une bonne dizaine d'alarmes déclenchées.

(Vraiment, ce n'est pas _sa_ faute si les navettes d'ici se dirigent dans le sens inverse de celui indiqué par le levier — et d'abord, _qui_ a pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'adopter ce genre de système ?)

Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que les membres du programme se sont rendu compte que Keith n'était a) en aucun cas digne de confiance et b) pas stable sur le plan émotionnel (principalement parce qu'après coup, il s'est mis à gueuler comme pas possible sur le propriétaire de la navette, lui disant qu'inverser les manettes de contrôle était horriblement dangereux — mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'ici, c'était _normal_ ?)

Bref, d'après eux, « voler » une navette pour une démonstration subite, avant de causer plusieurs dégâts matériels et de crier sur un innocent est la preuve d'un certain nombre de troubles psychologiques, ce qui signifie que Keith est maintenant supposé suivre une _thérapie_ pendant plusieurs semaines. Et comme il n'a rien d'autre à foutre, il ne peut même pas y échapper.

Le soucis, c'est que ce que les Odiens appellent _thérapie_ à en gros zéro rapport avec quelque chose d'approprié pour un terrien. En fait, ils se contentent de s'asseoir en tailleurs avec leur énorme tête bleue penchée en avant, attendant que leur cerveau produise une espèce de bruit — qui donne plus ou moins la chair de poule à Keith —, pendant une période monstrueusement longue. Keith ne comprend pas ce qui est supposé lui arriver pendant ce genre de séance — parce qu'on soit bien clairs, son cerveau à lui est _silencieux_ , genre, vraiment —, et à par le rendre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà, ces heures ne changent en rien son comportement.

Il en parle à Jeannelle et Dior, qui semblent plus fascinées qu'autre chose par le processus — alors que ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est _flippant_ , d'accord, ce n'est pas. Drôle. Elles se mettent à lui poser trop de questions, et Keith regrette de leur en avoir parlé. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elles décident de s'occuper personnellement de lui — ce qui est l'idée la plus mauvaise qu'elles auraient pu avoir.

Keith se retrouve donc avec deux psychologues analysant ses faits et gestes à peu près tout le temps où ils sont ensemble, et oui, c'est aussi insupportable que ça en a l'air. Jeannelle pourrait presque avoir l'air professionnelle, avec son air mystérieux et ses questions évasives, mais Dior, plus pragmatique que jamais, se contente d'imprimer tous les questionnaires liés à toute forme de psychologie qu'elle trouve pour les faire subir à Keith.

— Est-ce que tu as souvent l'impression que les gens autour se moquent de toi ? demande-t-elle avec un air très sérieux.

— Euh, parfois ? tente Keith. Je ne fais pas tout le temps gaffe, mais—

— Donc _oui_. Et quand ça t'arrive, est-ce que tu— _oh_.

Elle soupire, et déchire le formulaire en deux.

— Je suppose qu'un pied supplémentaire ne te pousse pas en plein milieu du front dans ce cas, dit-elle.

— _Quoi_ — fait Keith, dans quel genre de situation—

— Les Laffiens ont ce genre de problème, intervient Jeannelle avec un air lunatique. Une fois, j'en ai vu un dédoubler sa tête parce qu'il était gêné.

— Mon Dieu, grogne Dior.

Mais elle continue à lui sortir ce genre de formulaire quand même, et Keith finit presque par s'y habituer.

— — —

Quand il n'est pas trop occupé à échapper à Dior et ses horribles questionnaires, ou coincé à ces réunions inutiles, ou en colère contre trop de monde pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Keith pense aux autres paladins.

Les autres lui manquent, il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Coran, Shiro et Allura sont tout le temps occupés, alors dès qu'ils parlent ils se quittent avec un goût de trop-peu, et Keith a comme l'impression qu'ils n'ont plus grand chose à faire de lui, et se met à se sentir très seul. Il parle aussi à sa mère, mais les choses avec Krolia sont encore trop _bizarres_ pour que ça le rassure vraiment, et la moitié du temps, il est plus en train de paniquer à l'idée de la faire fuir — parce qu'elle finira bien par se rendre compte que vraiment, il ne vaut pas le coup, et elle finira par partir encore, probablement — que réellement heureux de la voir.

Pidge, Hunk, Matt et Lance sont les plus disponibles. Plus le temps passe, plus Keith se demande s'ils ne passent pas juste leurs journées à— à foutre le bordel un peu partout, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Il ne sait pas trop, mais il lui semble que laisser ces quatre là au même endroit sans mission précise est une _horrible idée_.

Lance est toujours là. Dès qu'il essaye de le contacter, il répond — et même quand parfois, Keith espère à moitié qu'il ne répondra pas, il répond quand même. Parler à Lance est toujours une expérience un peu étrange. Principalement parce qu'il fait toujours comme s'ils étaient une sorte de couple ultra solide ou quoi, alors qu'ils se sont embrassés peut-être _trois fois_ en tout.

(Bon, _exactement_ trois fois, d'accord — comme si Keith ne se souvenait pas de ces moments dans tous leurs détails).

Le truc, c'est que Keith, n'ayant aucune putain d'idée de comment gérer ses relations, ne sait pas quelles questions poser ni quoi penser de ce quelque chose qu'il y a entre eux, et qu'il laisse juste Lance diriger tout ça — parce qu'au moins, lui semble savoir un minimum ce qu'il fait. Contrairement à Keith. Qui ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il fait. Vraiment pas.

Vraiment pas, mais quand il repense à la douceur des lèvres de Lance contre les siennes, juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent, il se dit que peut-être que pour une fois, il devrait faire quelque chose pour que ça fonctionne. Pour que _quelque chose_ fonctionne. Parce qu'il aime bien Lance ; il l'aime vraiment et il n'a pas envie de gâcher ça aussi, et c'est comme avec Krolia, Lance va forcément à un moment se rendre compte qu'il perd son temps avec lui et rien que d'y penser, ça lui fait du mal, ça le fout en l'air et il _déteste ça_.

Dernièrement, tout semble aller trop bien pour que ce soit _réel_. Sa mère, Lance, le reste des paladins. Keith a envie de dire que non, ça n'est pas supposé fonctionner comme ça — il n'est pas supposé être heureux et entouré de gens qui tiennent à lui et en train de _gagner une guerre_. Il y a forcément un moment où tout ça va éclater en milles morceaux, comme ça l'a toujours fait, et quand ça arrivera ce sera encore plus douloureux que d'habitude, et ce sera de sa faute. Parce qu'il a laissé ça arriver, parce qu'il s'est habitué à tout ça et à ce que ça lui apportait.

 _Peut-être que ce sera comme avec Shiro_ , se dit-il parfois, quand il se sent de trop bonne humeur pour se lamenter sur son sort et qu'il cherche désespérément à rester dans cette bulle de confort, _peut-être que personne ne partira_.

Pourtant, avoir Shiro lui semble déjà trop énorme pour que ce soit crédible — alors ça multiplié par sept, ça relève de la folie.

— — —

— Tu sais, lui dit Lance, Pidge n'arrête pas de dire que tu serais _horrible_ au Poker, mais je pense que tu serais un excellent joueur. Probablement parce que tu passerais ton temps à fusiller les gens du regard et à avoir l'air intimidant, et que les gens finiraient par abandonner parce qu'ils auraient peur de se faire tabasser, ou un truc du genre.

Keith ne sait pas comment il est supposé prendre ça. Il n'a jamais joué au Poker — il n'est même pas sûr de bien savoir ce que _c'est_.

— Ne sois pas offensé, répond-il, mais je préfère faire confiance au jugement de Pidge. Principalement parce qu'elle ne me prend pas pour une sorte de guerrier sanguinaire.

— Parce qu'elle ne sort pas avec toi, fait remarquer Lance.

— Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu l'air de vouloir te _tuer ?_ demande Keith, incrédule.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a déjà eu envie de tuer Lance — pas particulièrement depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, certes.

— Pas moi, Dieu merci, grogne Lance. Parfois, je te vois lancer des regards meurtriers aux gens à qui je parle, je trouve ça plutôt drôle mais je crois que tu leur fait peur.

Keith décide de ne pas répondre, et fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air embarrassé — et il échoue lamentablement, se dit-il, vu l'air satisfait qu'aborde Lance.

— Tu as conscience, dit-il pour se défendre, que je n'ai jamais vraiment envie de— de genre, _tuer_ des gens, hein ?

— Keith, soyons honnêtes. Tuer quelqu'un ne ferait que te faire paniquer plus et ajouter plus de problèmes à cette liste déjà remarquablement longue que Dior m'a envoyée hier.

Il ne fait même pas semblant d'être surpris. Bien sûr, que Dior lui envoie tout ça — _bien sûr_. Pourquoi est-ce que _Keith_ existe toujours, alors que ce sont les autres qui doivent gérer tout ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il est sans cesse ? La question commence à revenir de plus en plus souvent.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette liste ?

— Moi, pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas compris la moitié des termes, mais du coup je l'ai montrée à Hunk, qui l'a montrée à Pidge. Et Pidge à dit qu'il manquait une demi-douzaine de troubles de l'anxiété.

— Tu devrais lui dire de les ajouter sur la liste avant de l'envoyer à Dior, soupire Keith (parce qu'il a décidé d'abandonner et de laisser les gens faire ce qu'ils veulent, de toute façon protester ne lui apportera rien), elle sera ravie.

Accessoirement, ça lui évitera les questionnaires correspondant aux troubles en question.

— Oh, mais c'est déjà fait, dit Lance d'un ton joyeux.

Et parce que Keith se sent soudainement très fatigué, il ne sourit qu'à moitié.

— Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça, pas vrai ? demande-t-il.

Mais Lance ne perd pas cet air encourageant et un peu moqueur, même si quand il lui répond c'est avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

— Pas tellement. Mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'iras pas bien.

Encore une chose que Keith laisse les autres décider pour lui.

— — —

Keith finit par trouver une excuse plus ou moins crédible pour pouvoir envoyer des messages à Lance pendant ses réunions. Il joue la carte du petit terrien stupide qui doit rechercher les termes compliqués sur son portable (ou du moins l'équivalent qu'ils ont ici) pendant que les autres parlent. De toute façon, c'est à moitié vrai — parce qu'il ne comprend réellement pas ce qu'on lui dit, mais il s'en fout, et que parler à Lance est quand même nettement plus intéressant.

Parfois, il se demande à quoi Allura et Shiro pensaient quand ils se sont dit, _tiens, un programme culturel alien ? Et si on envoyait, je sais pas, Keith, probablement la personne la moins apte à être utile dans ce genre de situation ?_

Parce que vraiment, _pourquoi_.

Ils auraient pu envoyer Hunk, ou Pidge. Ou Lance, qui adore tant parler de la Terre. Mais en y réfléchissant, Keith se demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec son statut de sorte de co-leader de Voltron, ou une connerie du genre. C'est sûrement ça, parce que quand on annonce sa présence quelque part, c'est sous le titre de « Paladin Noir et Leader de Voltron » qu'il est reçu, et il trouve ça un peu ridicule, d'accord.

Keith ne sait pas parler de la Terre — il ne connaît que le désert et les horribles années à l'école, où personne n'avait autre chose à foutre que de le harceler parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents. À un moment, on lui demande ce que les terriens aiment et il ne sait pas trop, alors il cite le cinéma. Les Odiens ont l'air de trouver le concept des films assez idiot, puisqu'ils ont cette étrange réaction — qui apparemment s'apparente au _rire_ — et se mettent à lui demander où est l'intérêt de regarder une situation fausse à travers un écran alors qu'on peut vivre un situation bien _réelle_. Keith proteste vaguement en disant qu'on ne peut pas juste tuer des gens autour pour se divertir ; mais les Odiens rétorquent alors qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi les terriens aiment voir des gens se faire tuer même en faux, et Keith arrête de répondre à partir de là. Il voit le secrétaire griffonner quelque chose sur le compte rendu de réunion, et il est presque sûr que c'est une autre remarque sur le côté sanguinaire des humains, mais peu importe.

À partir de là, il se rend compte que ça ne sert à rien de parler plus que ça, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, et que personne ne le prend au sérieux de toute façon, alors pourquoi se faire chier ? Il se contente de hocher la tête avec un air poli — qui d'après Dior, donne vaguement l'impression qu'il a envie de mourir, ce qui n'est pas si loin du compte que ça — et fait le strict minimum. On veut le voir comme un terrien à problèmes ? Bien. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Keith se dit que peut-être qu'il a vécu trop longtemps avec des gens trop bizarres, dernièrement, et qu'il en a oublié que le reste du monde ne trouvait pas tout _acceptable_. Qu'il se barre en plein milieu d'une conversation pour aller trouver refuge dans son Lion, parce qu'il a peur de hurler sur quelqu'un ou de casser quelque chose s'il reste là, ça semble rester okay pour Shiro et les autres, mais pour des gens comme les Odiens, c'est un comportement impardonnable. Keith a _toujours_ été comme ça. Il déteste qu'on lui foute la pression et qu'on attende quoi que ce soit de lui, et il déteste les gens en général, parce qu'il ne peut jamais dire comment ils vont réagir et ça lui pourri tellement la vie que parfois il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dans son désert avec personne pour l'embêter pour ne pas avoir à subir tout ça.

Sauf que Keith n'est pas à ce point un connard, il sait qu'on a besoin de lui et il tient à un certain nombre de personnes ici, alors il reste. Rien ne va, mais il reste. Et c'est vrai que dernièrement, les choses sont un peu moins merdiques.

— — —

Ses mains tremblent et il essaye de ne pas voir les expressions choquées autour de lui, mais personne ne veut avoir la décence de regarder ailleurs et ils sont de plus en plus autour de lui, comme s'il était un putain d'animal de foire ou quoi, et Keith voit rouge, rouge, _rouge_.

Il pense que son nez est plus ou moins cassé et il y a du sang qui dégouline jusqu'à sa mâchoire, mais Keith n'en a plus rien à foutre, et sérieusement, il faut voir l'état de _l'autre_ type. Il aimerait bien qu'on le lâche et qu'il puisse continuer ce qu'il a commencé, mais Dior et Jeannelle refusent de le laisser partir, leurs petites mains agrippées à ses bras agissant comme des entraves. Ça dure quelques minutes, où Keith n'entend pas ce qu'on lui dit, il n'entend rien à part son cœur tambouriner d'une façon beaucoup trop forte et irrégulière — comme s'il allait _exploser_ —, et les _de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'on attend de quelqu'un qui a du sang humain et galra, c'est sûr qu'il va finir par tuer quelqu'un si on ne l'enferme pas_ qu'on lui a balancé juste avant. Émotionnellement instable, c'est ça ? Peut-être qu'il l'est, mais ce n'est pas— ce n'est pas une _raison_ pour le traiter comme ça—

Les filles l'amènent jusqu'au mur le plus proche, pour qu'il puisse s'adosser et se calmer, ou au moins arrêter d'être dans cet état de rage qui ne veut plus le quitter. Il a envie de _tuer_ quelqu'un — il ne sait pas pourquoi ça lui vient si soudainement, et c'est peut-être parce que ça fait des _semaines_ qu'on le regarde avec rien d'autre que du mépris —, mais Jeannelle n'arrête pas de murmurer que ça va aller, qu'il doit se calmer, et Dior lui dit que c'est un idiot.

Le mur est froid et presque désagréable sous ses doigts, mais Keith est au moins reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose où il peut s'accrocher. Il y a tellement de monde autour — bien sûr, parce qu'il a eu la putain d'idée de laisser sa rage de déverser en plein milieu du _pont_ , l'endroit le plus bondé de cette putain de base. Mais il faut qu'on lui explique comment il est supposé garder son calme dans ce genre de situation.

Quand il commence à reprendre ses esprits, il pense à la façon dont Shiro, Allura et Lance seront probablement déçu par son comportement — et rien que d'y penser, il a envie de pleurer mais il ne le fait pas, parce que tout le monde est encore là à le regarder. Jeannelle lui dit de respirer et il essaye plus ou moins de suivre ses directives, même s'il est à peu près sûr qu'il s'y prend très mal. Il regarde son poing en sang et a envie de vomir, mais il ne le fera pas. Pas en public.

— Tu dois vraiment être très con, lui dit Dior avec un air un peu froid mais aussi un peu inquiet. Ou bien n'avoir aucune notion de survie.

Et Keith hausse les épaules, parce que vraiment, c'est un peu des deux. Il se dit aussi que Dior doit vaguement être dans le même cas si elle sort ce genre de chose à un type qui vient de frapper quelqu'un devant tout le monde, et qui a encore du mal à se contrôler. Mais, peu importe. Peut-être qu'elle le connaît un peu, aussi.

— Ce qu'il a _dit_ — parvient à articuler Keith.

— N'a aucune espèce d'importance, le reprend-elle. C'est un con. Ne te rabaisse pas à son niveau.

— Alors on est supposés— on est supposés le laisser dire ce genre de conneries ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je pense que lui sauter à la figure était le meilleur moyen de lui donner raison.

Avec ça, Keith est encore plus en colère, mais cette fois, c'est contre lui-même, et c'est encore _pire_.

— — —

Allura l'appelle le lendemain, ce qui était à prévoir. Keith passe au moins une dizaine de secondes à hésiter avant d'accepter l'appel — Allura va le tuer, elle va le tuer et il le _méritera_. Mais il n'a pas envie d'ajouter « lâche » à la longue liste d'adjectifs péjoratifs qui peuvent être utilisés pour le décrire, alors il accepte de toute façon.

Étrangement, Allura n'a pas l'air en colère — bon, peut-être un peu —, ni sur le point de lui crier dessus. Elle est plus fatiguée qu'autre chose. Keith ne l'a jamais vu avec d'aussi grosses cernes, et il se demande si elle ne dort pas _moins_ que lui, ce qui serait en exploit en soi vu le nombre ridicule d'heures où il a réussi à trouver le sommeil, dernièrement. Allura a l'air épuisée, ses cheveux sont à peine coiffés et elle a une tasse de café qui fait deux fois la taille des mugs terriens habituels à la main.

Keith baisse immédiatement les yeux, parce qu'il n'est pas préparé à entendre Allura lui dire à quel point elle est déçue par lui.

— Tu sais, je te fais plus confiance qu'à n'importe quel autre membre du programme, et je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'as pas, comme on me l'a expliqué, eu la soudaine envie de tuer un parfait innocent sans aucune raison — mais quand même, quand on me dit ce genre de choses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu et de me demander ce qu'il s'est _vraiment_ passé.

Son ton n'est pas irrité, juste ennuyé. Keith se dit qu'elle doit avoir autre chose à foutre, mais que contrairement à lui, Allura est une personne responsable, et qu'elle n'aime pas laisser traîner les problèmes autour en attendant juste qu'ils reviennent vers elle plus tard. Ce qui n'est pas idiot.

— Je suis désolé, dit Keith, parce qu'il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à répondre.

— Raconte-moi, demande Allura.

Alors il lui dit tout, depuis le départ, il lui dit à quel point il se sent exclu de tout et à quel point il a envie de se casser et à quel point il en vient à détester _tout le monde_ , même _eux_ , parce qu'ils ne sont pas là et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit rester si seul.

Allura ne l'interrompt pas, elle ne prend pas d'air embêté ou déçu, elle ne le prend pas en pitié et se contente de le regarder comme une personne _normale_ , pour une fois.

— Je t'ai envoyé pour le programme parce que je pense que c'est important, dit-elle. C'est important d'inclure la Terre partout où on peut, parce que si la Terre reste à l'écart, alors on ne sait pas quels genre de répercussions ça pourrait avoir en cas de temps durs. Ce programme est peut-être naze, mais c'est le _premier_ et il y en aura probablement d'autres après ça. Et dans une période où tout le monde se reconstruit après une guerre aussi violente, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'éloigner de potentiels alliés.

Il ne peut pas lui donner tort, alors il reste silencieux.

— Désolée de t'infliger ça.

— Non. C'est ma faute.

— Pas vraiment.

C'est de sa faute, parce qu'il sait que s'il devait retourner dans le passé pour revivre ce même moment, il referait la même chose.

— C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire, dit finalement Allura. C'est à toi de voir. Ils veulent bien te garder, mais je comprendrais que tu sois contre.

Il pourrait partir et laisser quelqu'un d'autre aller à sa place, il pourrait laisser Dior et Jeannelle se démerder, il pourrait être avec Lance. Mais en même temps, il y a cette petite voix à l'intérieur qui lui dit qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose de sa foutue vie, et qu'être le co-leader — ou peu importe le titre — de Voltron là tout de suite, ça pourrait avoir plus d'importance que ça en a l'air.

Alors il inspire, doucement. Il n'en a pas envie, mais c'est comme ça.

— Je vais le faire, dit-il.

Allura se met à sourire, et c'est la première expression sincère qu'il lui lit depuis le départ.

— Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Il hausse les épaules. De toute façon, il ne va probablement pas faire grand-chose, à part juste, uh, rester là à faire semblant d'écouter.

— Je n'ai rien dit à Shiro pour le moment, continue Allura. Il est demandé de partout et je crois qu'il a beaucoup de mal à suivre…

Elle le dit sur un ton qui laisse entendre qu'il serait dans un pire état qu'elle, ce que Keith pense quasi-impossible.

— J'espère juste qu'il ne l'apprendra pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais au moins, s'il t'appelle avec des yeux plein de reproches et d'inquiétude, tu sauras pourquoi.

Puis elle raccroche, et Keith se laisse tomber sur son lit avec fatigue. Il n'est pas suffisamment tard pour que les lumières qui passent sous la porte depuis le couloir soient éteintes, pourtant il a l'impression que sa journée en a duré deux.

Il n'est pas vraiment sorti depuis l'accident, mais on lui a envoyé un bref mail lui informant qu'il était quand même attendu à la prochaine réunion, et qu'on attendait des excuses de sa part, et qu'il se rende _réellement_ aux sessions de thérapies qu'on lui a donné — auxquelles il n'allait plus vraiment, d'accord. Le mail est aussi teinté de mépris que le type qu'il a cogné, mais Keith est trop fatigué pour être en colère, alors il essaye de penser à autre chose.

Un peu plus tard, sa mère l'appelle.

Il ne sait pas qui l'a mise au courant — il ne sait pas grand-chose à propos d'elle, à vrai dire —, et elle ne le lui dit pas. Elle se contente de le regarder pendant au moins dix minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot, le regard perçant et un peu déçu, comme n'importe quelle mère à qui ont aurait dit que son fils se battait en cours.

Keith ose soutenir son regard — ce n'est pas comme avec Allura, et il a _plein_ de choses à reprocher à Krolia, qui doit être à l'origine d'une bonne partie de ces troubles que Dior aime ajouter sur son interminable liste — et il le fait pendant autant de temps qu'il faut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

— Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Et il a un peu envie de lui dire qu'elle n'en a aucune putain d'idée, parce qu'elle n'était pas là, et que de toute façon elle n'a _jamais_ été là. Mais il est tellement— _fatigué_. Et il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

— D'accord, dit-il.

— Ce connard méritait amplement son sort, continue-t-elle, mais tu vaux mieux que ça. Ne te rabaisse pas à leur niveau.

— D'accord, répète-t-il.

Ils se regardent encore un moment. Keith se met à ressentir un tas de choses qu'il n'arrive pas à nommer, mais dont il ne parlera pas à Dior, ni à personne d'autre. Et quand il raccroche finalement, la lumière venant du couloir n'est plus là.

— — —

Lance lui dit tout le temps que si, s'envoyer des playlist est d'un romantisme fou, et que non, Keith n'est pas autorisé à juste les ignorer et à faire semblant d'avoir tout écouté pour lui faire plaisir.

— Tu dois, genre, _écouter_ les morceaux pour de vrai ! s'exclame Lance. Le contraire est juste _cruel !_

— Okay, dit Keith, _okay_ — mais tu sais que je ne vais pas aimer, de toute façon.

— Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ça si tu n'as pas écouté !

Dans une situation normale, Keith serait ravi d'écouter ces playlist. Mais il est à des millénaires de la Terre, ce qui veut dire que a) ni lui, ni Lance n'ont accès à la musique terrienne et b) les Odiens ne possèdent aucun type d'écouteurs — comme avec les films, ils semblent trouver le concept de musique enregistrée ridicule.

Ce qui veut dire, donc, que Keith reçoit une liste de chansons qui ne sont pas terriennes et qui par conséquent sont _inécoutables_ , et il doit le faire directement depuis cet espèce de portable qu'il a et qui n'a pas de variation sonore, et donc faire profiter tous ses voisins.

— Écoute, dit Lance, je te promets que je n'ai pas mis de chants Ark'iens !

Keith en frissonne encore, mais refuse de tomber dans le panneau.

— Je suis sûr que tu as réussi à trouver pire, dit-il.

— Juste— à quel point penses-tu que mes goûts sont mauvais, fait Lance en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voilà enfin une question à laquelle Keith a envie de répondre.

— Déjà, tu sors avec _moi_ , et ça en dit long sur ton absence de goût, dit Keith, et puis—

— Keith, est-ce que tu t'es déjà regardé dans un _miroir_ —

— Et je ne parle pas de mon apparence, grogne Keith en rougissant.

Un petit silence suit, ponctué par les soupirs de Lance.

— Combien de fois— combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde ? Après Hunk et ma mère, peut-être ? Mais presque au même niveau ?

Keith est à peu près sûr que Hunk est un niveau de perfection qu'il ne pourra jamais _rêver_ atteindre, mais les mots de Lance ont quand même pour effet de lui réchauffer le cœur, même s'il n'y croit pas trop — enfin, peut-être que Lance y croit, mais Lance ne sait visiblement pas ce qu'il dit.

— Bon, ça suffit, décide-t-il, mais dans tous les cas je n'écouterai _pas_ cette playlist.

— Tu loupes un enregistrement de Matt en train de chanter.

— … Je suis sûr que tu dis ça juste pour me faire écouter et que Matt ne chante nulle part…

— … Peut-être, mais tu ne pourras pas savoir si tu n'écoutes pas.

 _Bon sang_ , pense Keith. Maintenant, il a presque _envie_ d'écouter.

— Si tu refuses d'écouter ma playlist— fait Lance, si tu refuses, alors—

— Alors ?

— Je t'appelle tous les soirs—

— Ce qui est déjà plus ou moins ce que tu fais.

— Pour te chanter du David Bowie.

Là, Keith ne sait pas s'il doit être horrifié ou émerveillé — il adore David Bowie, mais entendre Lance chanter lui paraît être une très, très mauvaise idée. Disons qu'il ne chante pas si mal que ça, mais qu'il a une façon de chanter qui est tellement. Embarrassante. Pour tout le monde— et il n'a pas envie de subir ça, okay.

— Je refuse, dit-il.

Parce que, _non_.

— Je vais— je vais rompre avec toi, je te préviens.

— Tu ne vas pas le faire, dit Keith avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il le fera probablement plus tard, mais ce ne sera pas pour une raison aussi idiote, probablement.

— Ouais, je vais pas le faire.

Puis Lance semble oublier un peu sa playlist, et ils parlent de choses apparemment plus importantes, dont Keith n'a pas vraiment envie de parler mais qui d'après Lance ne devraient pas rester sous la poussière. Ça finit en demi-dispute parce que Keith se met en colère dès qu'on lui dit qu'il devrait arrêter de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par ses émotions mais, vraiment, ce n'est pas sa faute à lui si tout est si difficile à gérer, non ? Et alors ils finissent par crier un peu (surtout Keith), et Lance a les larmes aux yeux et il se sent encore plus mal, alors il s'excuse, il s'excuse et Lance lui dit qu'il l'aime et Keith ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et tout est si _bizarre_ , mais quand ils raccrochent ils sourient tous les deux et Lance lui fait un baiser volant, alors il suppose que ce n'est pas si mal.

— — —

Shiro finit par vaguement le rappeler à l'ordre, peut-être une semaine plus tard, mais Keith le soupçonne de le faire juste pour faire bonne impression et parce qu'il est la seule personne que Keith considère à peu près comme un parent. Il a probablement besoin que quelqu'un l'engueule, de toute façon.

Alors Shiro commence par lui dire qu'il doit agir comme un adulte et qu'il y a des connards partout, mais que ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi — et Keith répond avec colère qu'il en a marre qu'on le prenne pour un danger public, et Shiro dit qu'il le cherche un peu.

Mais après ça, il lui fait comprendre que c'était mérité pour un aussi sale type, et que Keith ne devrait pas avoir à subir ça, alors au final il ne sait pas trop quoi penser.

Shiro a l'air aussi fatigué qu'Allura, sauf qu'au moins il n'essaye pas de le cacher, du moins pas à Keith, et il lui explique pourquoi il est dans cet état-là.

— Lotor essaye de nous donner un rôle politique décisif dans les relations extérieures de l'Empire, et personne n'a l'air de trouver que c'est une bonne idée de s'allier avec ses pires ennemis, ce qui est compréhensible, alors il faut expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'ils auraient à gagner en travaillant avec nous.

Keith se sent soudainement tout petit, avec son programme à la con.

— Ça se passe mieux que prévu, dit Shiro. Il n'y a eu que cinq ou six débordements de masse et la presse n'utilise presque plus d'insultes à notre égard. Ah, et uniquement trois personnes ont essayé de tuer Allura.

Keith décide immédiatement que Shiro n'a aucune notion de ce qui est _bien_ , et entreprend de le lui faire remarquer, mais se fait immédiatement rembarrer.

— Tu as démembré un parfait innocent comme une monstre sanguinaire en plein milieu d'un lieu de passage juste parce qu'il t'avait regardé deux secondes, dit Shiro.

Keith sent sa mâchoire se décrocher.

— Ce n'est— _absolument pas ce que j'ai fait_ , je l'ai juste un peu frappé au visage ?

— Je sais, mais tout le monde exagère tout.

— Oh mon _Dieu_ , grogne Keith, je n'arrive pas à y croire—

— Pour être honnête, quand j'ai entendu cette rumeur, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, reprend Shiro. Tu aurais tout aussi bien plus faire un croche pied à quelqu'un et on aurait probablement dit la même chose. Au moins, il y avait bien du sang.

— Oh, ouais, dit Keith avec ironie, alors ce n'est pas _si_ loin de la réalité.

Shiro le regarde avec un sourire en coin, ce qui veut dire qu'il va répondre quelque chose de stupide.

— Dis-toi que la dernière fois qu'Allura a buté sur un mot pendant un discours, les journaux ont rapportés qu'elle était prise d'une crise de démence.

Keith se met vaguement à imaginer Allura avoir ce genre de crise, et décide que c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose, même si sur le coup ça ne devait pas être si amusant que ça.

— Les gens disent des conneries, dit Shiro. Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à te dire ça, mais vraiment, ne leur donne pas raison.

— Je sais.

— Alors je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ça, fait Shiro avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils ne savent pas trop de quoi parler, alors Keith finit par annoncer une chose que Shiro finira de toute façon par apprendre.

— J'ai deux nouvelles psys terriennes. Elles m'ont trouvé un tas de problèmes dont je ne comprends même pas les définitions. Et je crois qu'elles essayent de me faire suivre une sorte de thérapie pour m'en débarrasser, mais j'ai du mal à saisir l'intérêt de tout ça.

Ça a le mérite de faire rire Shiro.

— Eh bien, je leur souhaite bien du courage.

Keith est content qu'il ne lui demande pas la liste, parce qu'il serait probablement d'accord avec une partie de ce qu'il y a dessus.

— Va te faire foutre, répond-il avec un sourire.

Et ils se quittent à peu près après ça. Mais Shiro semble plus amusé que fatigué, et Keith à l'impression d'avoir gagné un combat dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent. Il parait que ça fait ça, de parler avec la seule personne en qui vous avez vraiment confiance.


	2. Lance

**ii.** _ **lance — planet earth is blue and there's nothing i can do.**_

—

 _Thought I'm past one hundred thousand miles_

 _I'm feeling very still_

 _And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

—

Lance se réveille avec la nette impression que quelqu'un, quelque part, lui en veut, ce qui ne serait en rien étonnant, parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un, quelque part, pour lui en vouloir.

Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, et ses cheveux sont trop emmêlés pour qu'il soit présentable — il faut _vraiment_ qu'il aille les couper —, mais les éclats de voix qui lui parviennent ne semblent pas dirigés contre lui, et il décide que c'est déjà une bonne chose. Puis quelqu'un claque la porte d'une façon dont seule _Pidge_ le fait, et il réussit enfin à mettre des noms sur les voix.

Lance pourrait choisir de dormir plus souvent dans sa chambre, mais il s'est très rapidement rendu compte qu'elle était à l'autre bout de l'hôtel et, bien que d'un confort incroyable, beaucoup trop silencieuse à son goût. Isolée — chose que Lance déteste. Et puis, s'il avait été dans un hôtel classique, il ne se serait probablement pas autant plaint, mais il faut imaginer que rejoindre sa chambre, entre les ascenseurs et les longs couloirs, prend _une heure_. Sans déconner. Cet endroit est beaucoup trop grand, et Lance est à peu près sûr que s'il sortait tout seul, il serait perdu au bout de cinq minutes.

Alors il ne sait pas exactement chez qui ils sont maintenant — probablement un ami de Matt, quelqu'un de la résistance —, et Lance était trop euphorique la veille pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit ; mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Matt et Pidge se disputent et que ça commence à devenir plutôt fatiguant.

— Je crois qu'il reste quelque pancakes que Hunk a ramené hier, lui dit Matt dès qu'il passe devant le lit de Lance — situé dans une pièce bien trop grande pour être une chambre —, tu en veux ?

Lance pourrait lui faire remarquer qu'il ne ressemble à rien et qu'il ferait mieux de courir après sa sœur, plutôt que d'ignorer ses problèmes en lui parlant de bouffe, mais à la place, il lui sourit et se relève en acceptant l'offre.

— Pour une fois que Pidge est en colère contre toi et pas moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment avec un air compatissant.

Ces derniers temps, Pidge est souvent sur les nerfs et personne ne pourrait exactement dire pourquoi. Lance pense que c'est la pression qui descend, et peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu un bon paquet d'événements plutôt traumatisants pour une fille de son âge, mais encore une fois, il n'est pas un professionnel.

— Ça lui passera, soupire Matt.

Étrangement, passer ses journées dans un hôtel à ne rien foutre est plus éprouvant que de dériver dans l'espace en pleine guerre. Enfin, peut-être pas _vraiment_ , mais là ils ne sont plus trop occupés à avoir peur de mourir pour ne pas se taper dessus, et la guerre traîne toujours dans un coin de leur tête, et beaucoup de choses ressortent alors qu'il n'y a plus de raisons pour tout ce drama.

Les pancakes sont plutôt bons, ce qui le rend plus heureux que ça devrait être le cas, et il passe au moins une heure à parler de _surf_ avec Matt, alors qu'aucun des deux n'est capable de tenir sur une planche pendant plus de trois secondes. Mais Lance a appris à créer des débats passionnants à partir de rien, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu pendant plusieurs semaines dans cette espèce de carrefour spatial.

— Je n'ai pas appelé Keith, hier, dit Lance avec une sorte de réalisation qui le fait paniquer pendant quelques minutes.

C'est peut-être _Keith_ qui lui en veut. Il pense qu'il l'a oublié et va mettre fin à leur relation. Quelque chose du genre. Keith est dramatique comme ça.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'il va survivre ? demande Matt avec un grand sourire.

— Mec, dit Lance, je croyais que tu _connaissais_ Keith.

— Vous vous parlez _tous les jours_.

— Il est— il est seul sur une planète qui n'en est pas vraiment une, avec pour seule compagnie deux filles qui passent leur temps à essayer de l'analyser et des aliens qui le prennent pour un psychopathe, dit Lance. Oh, et il doit passer ses journées assit dans une salle à ne rien faire. C'est une forme de _torture_ , pour lui.

Matt le regarde un moment, puis prend une nouvelle bouchée de son petit déjeuner, parce qu'il semblerait que la nourriture soit le meilleur moyen d'éviter d'avoir à répondre quand on ne sait pas quoi dire.

Dit comme ça, il est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'envoyer Keith pour cet échange serait, genre, la pire idée qu'Allura puisse avoir. Mais Keith peut penser ce qu'il veut, il est plutôt _compétent_ dans beaucoup de domaines — qui incluent le fait d'être en charge de l'équipe —, alors Lance ne prend même pas mal le fait qu'il ne soit pas choisi, _lui_.

Bon, c'est vrai que Keith n'est pas la personne la plus stable du groupe, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Krolia, mais il reste plutôt pas trop compliqué à gérer, _normalement_. Parce que ces derniers jours, Lance craint de tomber sur une photo de lui couvert de sang dès qu'il ouvre un magazine. Il faut dire que c'est plus ou moins déjà arrivé, et ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, parce qu'Allura leur avait vaguement dit qu'il avait merdé et qu'il y aurait probablement des tas de rumeurs débiles à son sujet mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver, n'empêche que Lance n'était pas vraiment rassuré.

Depuis, il n'y a eu aucun accident sanglant, mais régulièrement, Keith l'appelle avec un visage complètement fermé, comme s'il se retenait de foutre le feu à sa chambre — et Lance lui a dit de ne pas faire ce genre de chose, il est presque sûr que Shiro aussi, mais il ne sait pas si Keith est le genre à vraiment écouter les conseils des autres, il ne pense pas. Lance voudrait qu'il rentre, comme ça ils pourraient faire un peu n'importe quoi ensemble, genre se balader main dans la main et essayer de s'acheter des cadeaux débiles, il ne sait pas. Les trucs de couples qu'il a toujours voulu faire mais personne ne lui en a jamais donné l'occasion, parce que personne ne s'intéressait sérieusement à lui et qu'on le trouvait souvent ridicule. Et, okay. C'est vrai qu'il l'est un peu.

Pidge revient quelques heures plus tard, traînée par un Hunk qui a l'air de sale humeur, et elle reste dans un coin opposé pendant quelques minutes, avant de revenir pour se blottir contre Matt et s'excuser d'avoir crié, dire qu'elle ne le referait plus.

Hunk ramène des trucs que Lance identifie vaguement comme des sushis, et la journée commence enfin à ressembler à quelque chose. Honnêtement, sans Hunk, tout serait plutôt naze.

— — —

Se retrouver entouré de trois génies en permanence n'est pas aussi drôle que ça en a l'air, principalement parce que vous passez la moitié de votre temps à ne rien comprendre à leurs conversations et à vous trouver idiot. Des termes plutôt complexes fusent de partout et parfois, ils vont jusqu'à se disputer, presque, sur des choses que Lance ne comprend _absolument_ pas, et même si c'est un petit peu drôle, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça, okay.

Mais l'autre moitié du temps, Matt, Pidge et Hunk décident d'utiliser leur génie pour faire des conneries, et Lance essaye de s'impliquer au maximum dans ces choses-là, parce que là c'est le genre de chose qui l'intéresse.

Pidge, Hunk et lui ont toujours été plus ou moins intenables, mais ajoutez Matt au tableau et c'est à peu près dix fois pire, parce que Matt est supposé être un adulte responsable et qu'on lui donne accès à beaucoup plus de choses. Et si Lance a appris quelque chose à propos de Matt dernièrement, c'est qu'il est tout sauf un adulte responsable. Vraiment. Environ trois fois par semaines, Matt s'amuse à pirater le système de l'hôtel en changeant le nom des réservation juste parce qu'il s'ennuie, ce qui en dit long sur lui.

La plupart des idées diaboliques viennent de Pidge, cependant, et personne n'est surpris. Pidge doit être la personne la plus terrifiante que Lance connaît — et ceux qui pensent le contraire ne la connaisse pas vraiment —, et il remercie le Ciel chaque soir d'être dans son camp. Et il faut savoir que Pidge possède suffisamment de données sur lui pour pouvoir lui demander de faire à peu près n'importe quoi — mais Lance ne cède pas à _tout_ , il faut savoir choisir ses batailles.

Pendant une demi-semaine, Lance essaye de se trouver un job, qui consiste en gros à surveiller le magasin de presse — et oui, il y a des robots pour ça, et il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de vendeurs, mais il parait que les clients aiment avoir une présence humaine, ou du moins _vivante_ —, sauf qu'il se rend compte qu'il est payé en crédits uniquement utilisables dans l'hôtel, et que Matt et Pidge s'amusent déjà à en pirater suffisamment pour pouvoir s'offrir à peu près n'importe quoi. Et donc, il arrête.

À la place, il se promène au premier étage de l'hôtel, les mains remplies de canettes dont il ne connaît pas les goûts — il y en a _tellement_ —, et essaye de survivre au reste. Il flirte vaguement avec Nyma, mais plus pour la blague qu'autre chose — parce qu'il y a, genre, _Keith_ , maintenant — et s'arrange pour rester convenable la plupart du temps, mais finit par offenser au moins une personne par jour de toute façon. Il ne fait même pas _exprès_ , bon sang.

Il attend un appel de Keith et est à sa sixième canette de la journée — qui a un étrange goût de pomme et de citron, ce qui n'est pas mauvais —, en patientant avec une alien de passage qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre de la situation géo-politique des colonies Martiennes.

— Je veux dire, _personne_ n'en parle, pourtant c'est un véritable problème ! Ça doit être la septièmeplanète à rejoindre leurs rangs ! Moi, ça me fait peur, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une second Empire Galra.

Mais Lance n'écoute qu'à moitié, parce qu'il a entendu dire par Keith que ces colonies étaient plus des sortes de refuges pour les individus qui ne savaient pas trop où aller ou qui voulaient changer de planète, qu'un réel empire militaire. C'est apparemment Dior qui lui en a parlé, et vu la façon dont ça semblait l'exaspérer, Lance suppose que ça doit être un de ces sujets qui fait beaucoup trop parler les gens.

Il la laisse parler encore un peu, puis essaye de trouver suffisamment de réseau pour recevoir l'appel de Keith.

Il lui donne l'air d'être fatigué et un peu à bout, mais en même temps il sourit étrangement et fait comprendre à Lance que sa journée n'a pas été trop mauvaise parce que les filles avec qui il traînent se sont arrangées pour ridiculiser un alien qui avait une dent contre lui. Lance se met à sourire à son tour, et se dit qu'il devrait vraiment plus leur parler.

— — —

Hunk revient de la salle d'Arcades d'à côté avec un petit paquet qu'on lui a donné parce qu'il avait défié un type à Just Dance — la version inter-galactique, avec des mouvements de danse que personne ne peut faire, parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de _bras_ pour ça —, et c'est la chose la plus intéressante qui soit arrivée depuis peut-être trois jours, alors tout le monde vient l'entourer avec des théories à la con.

Lance dit que c'est peut-être une espèce de bombe, ce qui a pour effet d'effrayer Hunk mais d'allumer une lueur qui ne lui plaît _pas du tout_ dans le regard de Pidge — parce que Pidge est. _Bizarre_. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut l'écouter quand il dit ça —, mais ils finissent par se décider à l'ouvrir quand même. C'est une espèce d'herbe rosée qu'il est visiblement possible de fumer, ce qui intrigue tout le monde sauf Hunk, qui leur dit qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir avec eux, jamais, avant de partir. Il revient près de dix minutes plus tard, cependant, pour leur annoncer que ça n'a rien d'illégal vu que plusieurs boutiques en vendent à côté des chambres.

Lance est immédiatement déçu par cette nouvelle — même si Hunk lui jette un regard désapprobateur, et d'abord, il s'en fiche, Hunk n'a aucun pouvoir sur lui, _aucun_. Il n'y a pas d'adultes dans le coin, sauf peut-être Matt, mais il a été précédemment indiqué que Matt était l'antithèse d'un adulte responsable. Matt ressemble plus au frère qui veut avoir l'air trop cool pour ne pas accepter d'acheter de l'alcool et de quoi fumer à sa petite sœur — même si Pidge n'a pas l'air si intéressée que ça. Parfois, elle lui demande un tas de truc qu'elle pourrait juste obtenir par elle-même en faisant on-ne-sait-quoi d'illégal, et Matt fait semblant de lui dire non pour au final céder deux minutes plus tard. Lance a essayé de faire la même chose, mais étrangement, ça marche beaucoup moins quand _il_ demande.

Et donc, personne n'est suffisamment âgé ou autoritaire pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal — ce qui veut dire, pas de regards déçus ou de leçons de morale de la part de sa mère, ou de Shiro ou d'Allura—, ce qui fait que Lance a plus ou moins envie de faire quelque chose d'illégal, même si d'après Pidge et Hunk, ça ne le rendra ni cool ni courageux ni quoi que ce soit. Mais Lance est un idiot influençable alors il a ce genre de pensées à la con. Il est presque sûr que Keith serait d'accord avec lui, et c'est la seule chose qui le fait tenir.

Ils se mettent à fumer un peu, quand Lance décide finalement qu'il se fiche de savoir si c'est légal ou pas, et se rend compte que c'est vraiment plus fort que des cigarettes et que donc, ça reste _cool_.

— Lance, tu as la mentalité d'un gosse de douze ans, dit Pidge, entourée par la fumée.

Il expire lentement, faisant un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, parce que ses paroles lui semblent ridiculement drôles.

— Tu as presque douze ans, Pidge.

Pidge lui lance quelque chose au visage, et Lance est trop défoncé pour même penser à se pencher pour l'éviter.

Seuls Matt et Lance continuent à fumer, mais ça suffit à foutre de la fumée partout et ils doivent ouvrir les fenêtres pour tout évacuer. Lance est trop hilare pour faire quoi que ce soit de logique, et Matt prononce une phrase à laquelle il doit manquer la moitié des mots, mais ça n'a l'air de déranger personne. Au bout d'un moment, Lance remarque que Pidge est en train de les filmer — ce qui n'a rien de surprenant —, et doit se rappeler de sourire à la caméra dès qu'il peut, ce qui d'après Pidge est absolument ridicule — mais Lance insiste, et de toute façon Pidge ne comprend rien à son charme naturel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Allura débarque, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et même s'il ne font plus rien, il reste l'odeur qui leur colle aux vêtements et à la peau. Ils ne cherchent même pas à mentir et baissent les yeux quand elle se retourne vers eux, furieuse et probablement secouée à cause de quelque chose d'autre qui s'est déroulé pendant la journée, mais prête à leur crier dessus de toute façon. Lance proteste vaguement en disant que c'est légal, mais elle rétorque que les effets sont toujours là et qu'elle a besoin d'eux, qu'ils ne savent jamais, qu'il faut toujours être prêt s'ils ont besoin de Voltron ou quoi. Elle parle jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots, puis Shiro débarque de nulle part pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le ton rassurant, et l'emmener ailleurs.

Lance reste silencieux pendant tout le processus, et n'ose croiser le regard de Matt que quelques minutes après qu'un lourd silence se soit installé entre eux. Il semble mortifié, probablement parce qu'il est supposé veiller sur eux, et aussi parce que Matt est attiré par Allura et que ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Le lendemain, elle fait la une de tous les journaux. _Une femme fragile à la tête de Voltron_ , disent les titres.

Ça met Lance dans une rage folle, mais il a au moins la décence de ne pas aller lui demander ce qu'elle a pu faire en public pour qu'on lui dise ça.

— — —

Dior continue à lui envoyer ces terribles listes, et Lance se dit que ça devient plutôt ridicule.

— _Tttsoropy_ , lit Pidge à voix haute, trouble résultant par un balbutiement régulier lorsque l'on prononce les couleurs, notamment le fjpo— fjpora— _ugh_ , bien sûr sur que Keith va balbutier sur des noms imprononçables dans une langue imprononçable.

— Je suis à peu près sûr que je n'arriverais pas à prononcer ça non plus, avoue Lance. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on serait tous atteint de, euh…

— De _Tttsoropy,_ aide Pidge.

— Oui. De ça.

— Il semblerait.

Il se retourne pour lui offrir un grand sourire.

— Bien. Je vais envoyer ça à Keith. Il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit utile, grogne Pidge. Je veux dire, à tous les coups tu vas juste lui rappeler cette fichue liste.

— Oh, je suis certain qu'il s'en rappelle déjà _très bien_. Il n'arrête pas de s'en plaindre.

— _Justement_.

Bon, peut-être que Pidge n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Et peut-être que cette liste est absurde. Mais c'est vrai que Keith a besoin de travailler sur lui-même. Lance aussi, probablement, et ils doivent tous avoir au moins un ou deux traumatismes liés au fait d'avoir été plongé dans une guerre spatiale sans la moindre préparation — et non, deux ans à la Garnison ne _comptent pas_. Mais, bon. Keith a tout un tas de problèmes qui existaient déjà _avant_ ça.

Keith doit être, socialement parlant, la personne la plus embarrassante que Lance connaisse. Avec peut-être Krolia — question de famille. Ce n'est pas qu'il fuit les gens (même si parfois un peu), ou qu'il soit agressif (pas intentionnellement), mais plus qu'il ne sait jamais comment réagir, et que ça se voit. Keith est le genre de personne à répondre « toi aussi » si on lui souhaite un bon anniversaire, mais qui au lieu d'en rire — comme tout le monde, honnêtement —, va préférer se barrer en courant pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à la situation.

Ça ne dérange pas Lance, ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux — parce que Keith est bien plus qu'un gars avec des problèmes de communication, vraiment —, mais plus Keith lui-même, qui alors se met en tête que personne ne l'aime ou que personne n'attendra rien de lui. Ce que Lance trouve stupide, parce que Keith a déjà _prouvé_ qu'il était un pilier pour eux.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il a eu une vie plus ou moins merdique, d'après les bribes d'informations qu'il a pu capter, et qu'il pense que la vie ne sera jamais gentille envers lui, ou qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose pour le rendre malheureux, ou une connerie du genre. Lance, qui a toujours été choyé par une immense famille, ne peut pas vraiment se mettre à sa place ou même dire qu'il _comprend_ — il aimerait vraiment comprendre, mais c'est comme ça, c'est inimaginable pour lui — et se contente d'être là pour lui. Et c'est ce que tout le monde fait.

— Je crois que je vais aléatoirement effacer la moitié des termes sur la liste avant de la lui retourner, l'informe Pidge. Peut-être que ça le fera se sentir mieux.

Lance rit tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas.

— Laisse quand même ceux qui sont un peu graves et qui le concernent.

— De toute façon, on aura tout le temps qu'on veut pour en parler avec lui quand il rentrera.

Et il veut bien admettre qu'il préférait être avec Keith dans ce genre de moment, plus que de le laisser avec deux filles qu'il ne connaît pas et dont il a probablement un peu peur.

— — —

Il y a quelque chose qui le rassure toujours dans la présence de Hunk, qui fait que Lance se sent léger et de bonne humeur dès qu'il lui parle.

C'était déjà le cas _avant_ — et Hunk a toujours été un ami proche — mais dernièrement, il se retrouve à chercher sa présence plus que d'habitude. Il adore Pidge et Keith et Matt, et tout le reste, alors il en vient à se demander _pourquoi_ , mais quand il trouve la réponse il se rend compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas la chercher, parce qu'il se trouve un peu horrible.

Hunk et lui sont les seuls à ne pas être complètement abîmés par la guerre, et ça lui fait du bien de voir des yeux qui n'ont pas cet éclat brisé que les autres ont.

Leurs familles sont restées à l'abri, ils n'ont pas subis de tortures horribles ou quoi, et même si Lance se réveille parfois en sueur avec la soudaine impression que tout le monde est _mort_ , il peut dire, rien que dans l'attitude des autres, qu'il arrive plus facilement à se détacher de la guerre. Ce n'est pas comme Pidge, qu'il entend régulièrement pleurer la nuit, ce n'est pas comme Matt, qui parfois se perd totalement dans le paysage, ou comme _Allura et Coran_.

Shiro commence par essayer de leur faire croire qu'il va bien, sauf que personne n'est dupe, et qu'il abandonne au bout de quelques semaines. Et Lance, comme tout le monde, préférait encore quand il ne leur disait pas tout, parce que maintenant il leur sort toujours ces espèces de blagues que personne ne trouve drôles sur le fait que rien ne puisse être pire que de se faire torturer ou qu'il a vaguement envie de mourir la moitié du temps. La plupart du temps, tout le monde se regarde avec un air horrifié, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer. Lance suppose que Shiro a besoin de ça, mais il a comme l'impression qu'il ne le prend pas au sérieux et que c'est _pire_ — et seul Keith ose le lui faire remarquer.

Keith a souffert sans la guerre, mais c'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu le menait vers cette guerre. Et même si Pidge commence à se remettre de cette rupture brutale avec sa famille, Lance à l'impression qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps avant de réparer tout ça.

Hunk, pendant ce temps, fait de son mieux pour supporter tout le monde et même _Lance_ , alors qu'il ne va pas si mal que ça.

Lance ne sait pas comment prendre soin des gens de cette façon. Il aime s'amuser et essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, il pense qui est plutôt bon observateur, mais parfois il a l'impression de louper quelque chose de gros comme une maison, et Pidge finit souvent par lui dire que c'est un imbécile avant de partir, comme elle le fait de plus en plus. Et Lance ne sait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

— Viens, lui dit Hunk en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre sans frapper. On sort.

Lance n'a pas envie de sortir, pour une fois. Il s'est disputé avec Pidge et il ne sait même pas pourquoi, et Allura lui en veut toujours, et Keith n'est pas là alors tout craint.

— J'ai la flemme, répond-il.

— On va aux arcades.

— C'est à une heure d'ascenseur d'ici.

— _Bien_. Tu adores cet ascenseur. Tu passes ton temps à dire que c'est comme dans _Charlie à la Chocolaterie_.

Lance se relève subitement, soudainement intéressé.

— Parce que c'est vrai ! s'exclame-t-il. Et que c'est cool !

Il se rend bien compte que Hunk est juste en train de le prendre au piège, mais vraiment, il y a des choses qui doivent être dites.

— Bon allez, dépêche-toi, sourit Hunk.

Il proteste vaguement mais se lève quand même.

— Pidge est désolée et tu ne lui donnes pas l'occasion de te le dire.

— Elle n'avait qu'à venir me le dire, fait Lance avec un haussement d'épaules.

Encore une fois, il ne sait pas pourquoi Pidge doit s'excuser au juste, tout ça n'a aucun sens.

— Je croyais que vous aviez une espèce de challenge où elle devait trouver ta chambre par elle-même ? Comme un cache-cache géant, et où elle n'a même pas le droit de pirater le système de l'hôtel pour trouver ?

Lance se met à rire en se souvenant de ce jeu stupide. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne parlait jamais à personne et elle l'avait contredit, alors il l'avait mise au défi de trouver sa chambre juste en parlant à des gens.

— D'accord, je viens, finit par dire Lance.

De toute façon, s'il reste tout seul trop longtemps, il va juste finir par s'isoler plus, pile quand des gens pourraient avoir besoin de lui.

— — —

Le nez de Keith est encore caché sous une énorme bandage, et Lance est sûr qu'il doit bien y avoir sur L'Ode une technologie capable de guérir ça plus rapidement, mais personne ne semble prendre la peine d'en informer le concerné. Ou peut-être qu'on lui a dit, mais que Keith, qui pense toujours qu'il est coupable de tout ce qui se passe _partout_ , a décidé qu'il devait souffrir, ou une connerie du genre. Ça ne serait même pas étonnant.

— Shiro m'a dit que tu avais encore démembré quelqu'un, dit Lance.

— Un enfant, confirme Keith. Il a pris la dernière glace à la cantine et je n'ai pas pu supporter.

— Tragique.

Lire la presse est toujours aussi drôle — ou rageant, probablement, mais Lance a décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une source d'irritation supplémentaire, et qu'il allait donc tout prendre à la légère. D'après ce qu'il a compris, Keith a vaguement poussé quelqu'un dans un couloir, et quelques journalistes ont voulu en faire un scandale — ce qui même pour quelqu'un d'influençable sonne plutôt ridicule.

— Les gens ont arrêté de s'en foutre, continue Keith. Je veux dire, on me prend toujours pour une espèce de psychopathe mais au moins personne n'essaye de me _parler_.

— Ça doit être le bonheur, dit Lance.

— Pas vraiment, mais je fais avec. Dior et Jeannelle aident, même si la plupart du temps elles sont un peu chiantes.

Lance a eu l'occasion de leur parler la semaine précédente — _enfin_ —, et il a plutôt eu un bon feeling avec elles. Hunk lui a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment normal, considérant que a) il a passé au moins une demi-heure à se disputer avec Dior parce qu'elle préférait les préquels Star Wars à la trilogie originale, et b) Jeannelle était shootée aux médicaments que Keith est supposé prendre. Mais même avec ça, il était agréablement surpris ; Dior est le genre d'amie un peu _bitchy_ mais aussi totalement idéaliste qui pense que tout avis contraire au sien est merdique, mais qui en même temps défend ses idées avec une ferveur plutôt attachante. Et Lance n'a pas réussi à comprendre _tout_ ce que Jeannelle lui disait, mais elle n'arrêtait de d'appeler Dior et Keith ses enfants et de les regarder avec un air trop adorable pour qu'il ne l'apprécie pas.

— Et la thérapie, tu supportes ?

Haussement d'épaule.

— Pour être honnête, c'est quand même moins embarrassant que d'avoir à écouter Shiro quand il essaye de jouer les psys. Même Dior est meilleure à ça que lui.

Lance n'est pas du tout étonné. Shiro a sûrement plus besoin d'aide que Keith, et l'entendre donner des conseils sur quoi que ce soit doit être plutôt peu convaincant.

— Tu me manques, dit soudainement Lance.

Il ne fait même pas exprès de le dire, et dans la seconde qui suit, il se met à rougir en réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment dans le sujet. Oui, parce que vraiment, il passe la plupart de ses journées à penser à Keith et à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire s'il était là, quel genre de choses ils pourraient faire ensemble : tester ces activités à la con que l'hôtel propose, genre s'entraîner à tisser des vêtements ou cet espèce de cours d'aquagym qui a uniquement lieu _sous l'eau_. Ou bien juste se poser près des longues fenêtres qui donnent sur la galaxie, parler de ce qu'ils préféraient sur Terre ou ailleurs, parler de leurs mères, parler de tout.

Keith lui manque, et ce n'est pas que lui. Shiro et Allura et Coran, qui ne sont jamais là. Ses parents, ses sœurs — même s'il fait un peu semblant de les détester pour se donner un genre — et son frère, toute la famille qu'il a sur Terre, et celle qu'il a _ici_. Il voulait penser que si la guerre venait à se terminer, ils resteraient tous ensemble et soudés comme jamais, avant de retourner sur Terre et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ou une connerie du genre. Et sans vouloir se montrer égoïste — parce que Lance _sait_ , il sait que ce n'est pas si simple ! Il sait que tout ne va pas être parfait comme ça et que ça ne le sera pas avant _des années !_ —, il se demande où est passé son happy end.

— Tu me manques aussi, dit Keith.

Pour une fois, il le dit avec un sourire et pas avec cet air embarrassé qu'il a tout le temps, et Lance se dit que peut-être que la thérapie ne lui fait pas tant de mal que ça, finalement.

Ou peut-être que c'est juste lui, que c'est juste _eux_. Ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre, et c'est normal, non ?

Lance prend ses paroles pour une invitation à être romantique, et ils continuent à parler avec une douceur qui lui fait beaucoup plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il laisse Keith panser toutes les égratignures qui sont là même si Lance a du mal à les voir, et timidement, il le remercie. Il a l'impression d'en demander trop, d'inverser les rôles sans raison. Mais vient un moment où il commence à pleurer et où Keith n'est _même pas_ surpris, et Lance se dit que d'accord, lui aussi a du travail à faire sur lui-même.

Un peu plus tard, il laisse un Keith à moitié endormi pour rejoindre Allura et Shiro. Ils ressemblent tous les deux à des zombies et Lance essaye de faire une blague sur la taille de leurs cernes mais se fait rembarrer, du coup il se propose pour leur préparer du café et passe le reste de la soirée à faire répéter à Allura son discours pour le lendemain.

À la fin, elle part en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, et Lance se dit que peut-être que c'est une drôle de façon de dire qu'elle n'est plus en colère contre lui.

— — —

Il trouve Pidge à moitié en sanglots dans la réserve des arcades, encore dans un pyjama qu'elle n'a visiblement pas changé depuis quelques jours. Les rires et cris des joueurs sont trop forts pour qu'on puisse l'entendre d'à côté, mais Lance est du genre fouineur, et il a découvert cette salle avec elle, environ une semaine plus tôt.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle en silence, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire et qu'il sait qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Pidge a toujours des arguments pour tout et s'il lui dit que tout va bien, elle lui démontra avec une logique implacable que ce n'est pas le cas, et alors Lance devra faire face aux faits et ce sera _pire_. Il se sent plutôt inutile, et Pidge continue à pleurer en silence pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant d'effectuer le moindre geste montrant qu'elle l'a vu arriver.

Ça lui fait tout bizarre de la voir avec cet air si fragile, et en même temps Lance ne peut pas dire qu'il est surpris. Pidge est une combattante, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir ces moments de flottements, quand on ne sait pas très bien pourquoi est-ce qu'on craque _là_ alors que la situation semble s'améliorer. Lance se dit que s'il y a une personne qui mériterait son happy end, c'est elle — il a envie de lui promettre qu'elle l'aura, mais il sait qu'elle ne le prendra pas au sérieux.

Elle finit par se calmer un peu ; calquant la respiration lente de Lance. Dans un silence ponctué de reniflements irréguliers, il se retourne vers elle avec un sourire encourageant et elle le lui retourne, avec son nez tout rouge et ses yeux gonflés. Puis elle se remet à pleurer et à dire _Keith me manque, Shiro me manque, tout le monde me manque_. Elle termine par un _Matt me manque_ étouffé, et Lance dit qu'il sait. _Il est là mais il n'est pas là_. Il sait.

Il reste là et il attend que ça passe.

— Je pensais que ça irait, chuchote Pidge. Il avait l'air d'aller bien quand je l'ai retrouvé. Mais je crois qu'il a perdu trop de monde.

Et en fixant ce trait de lumière qui passe sous la porte de la réserve, qui tranche avec l'obscurité de la pièce, Lance se met à penser à toutes ces choses qu'il a perdu lui aussi.

— — —

Lance jette ses dernières cartes sur la table avec un cri de joie.

Il reçoit des sales regards de partout, des _c'est une putain de blague_ et des grognements frustrés, mais Lance les ignore pour se retourner, cherchant immédiatement les yeux enflammés de Pidge. Elle est juste à côté de lui, assise en tailleur dans une espèce de costard trop grand pour elle qui la fait ressembler à une gamine de huit ans pendant Halloween, mais son air est bien trop machiavélique pour qu'elle soit aussi jeune, et personne n'ose lui faire la remarque de toute façon. Elle a les mains pleines de jetons colorés qui viennent d'on-ne-sait-où, et Lance est à peu près sûr qu'elle ne les a pas récupéré _légalement_ , mais ce n'est pas la question, et ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance parce _qu'ils ont gagné_.

Peut-être que la dernière canette qu'il a engloutie était légèrement alcoolisée, parce qu'il se sent un peu étourdi — ou bien c'est juste le jeu qui fait ça —, et Lance se met à fixer toute la foule devant lui avec un grand sourire, alors que Hunk lui dit juste d'empocher la récompense et de se barrer le plus vite possible avant de se faire tuer ou quelque chose du genre. Mais Lance ne l'écoute pas, parce que vraiment, depuis quand est-ce qu'il écoute les conseils des autres ?

— Le Casino est le meilleur endroit au monde, dit Pidge, plus tard je vivrais ici.

— Je croyais que tu voulais vivre avec des _robots_ , fait Lance.

Elle le regarde avec un sourcil froncé, comme si elle avait affaire à une remarque désobligeante d'un enfant de cinq ans.

— Eh bien, je vivrais dans un Casino _avec_ des robots. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Lance hausse les épaules. Okay. À ce niveau, il n'est même plus étonné. Pidge pourrait se mettre à _avaler_ ses foutus jetons et il ne le serait même pas — il s'attend à _tout_ de sa part.

Des gens se mettent à crier des choses dans diverses langues que Lance ne comprend pas, et Matt apparaît de nulle part pour traduire — Lance semble comprendre qu'il était là depuis le début pour surveiller sa sœur, ce qui ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée, mais le fait de la laisser jouer au poker dans un Casino alien lui paraît déjà assez irresponsable.

— Je pense que tu devrais récupérer la récompense, dit finalement Matt avec une grimace.

— C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

— _Non_.

Puis après une courte pause, il reprend :

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont dit, et moi-même je regrette de le savoir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que d'après mon humble avis, tu devrais éviter de traîner trop longtemps par ici.

Lance a envie de dire à Matt que c'est un loser et qu'il ne peut pas lui donner de conseils comme ça avec un air entendu alors qu'il laisse sa sœur de quinze piges faire tout ce qu'elle veut comme si c'était normal, puis il se rappelle que malgré tout il aime bien Matt, et qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de l'écouter. Pour, genre, sa _survie_.

— Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est la récompense, grogne-t-il.

— Laisse-moi gérer ça, l'informe Pidge avec un grand sourire.

— Qu— _non_ , dit Lance.

Parce que, _non_. Pidge, non.

— Lance, tu ne connais pas la valeur de l'argent d'ici, dit-elle. C'est moi qui gère les finances.

— Jamais, répond-il. Tu es une espèce de pirate du net qui peut probablement voler des banques en ligne et devenir plus riche que n'importe qui ici, alors non. Laisse l'agent à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Elle se retourne avec un air plus amusé qu'indigné.

— Déjà, le fait que tu utilises le terme de « pirate du net » m'indigne.

— Tu n'as pas l'air indignée du tout, décide Lance. Tu es la _pire_.

Puis il insiste et elle insiste aussi, et Matt les informe que leur prix n'est pas du liquide mais une des récompenses proposées sur le catalogue et ils se défient du regard pendant approximativement trente secondes avant de se jeter sur le magazine en question. Pidge reste accrochée aux pages dédiées à la robotique et Lance doit utiliser différents stratagèmes pour la faire décoller de là, et ils feuillettent le tout avec les commentaires un peu idiots de Matt derrière.

Au bout d'un moment, Lance doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver, et en croisant le regard de Pidge il se rend compte qu'elle est toute aussi ébahie que lui.

— Je veux ça, dit-elle.

Lance hoche la tête avec un énorme sourire, et Matt fronce les sourcils en apercevant l'objet en question.

— Pidge, c'est une _moto_.

Lance et Pidge se relèvent d'un coup, indignés mais probablement pas très intimidants.

— C'est la moto de _Kaneda_ dans _Akira !_ s'exclament-ils d'une même voix.

Puis ils se regardent en se marrant et se mettent à crier _« Kanedaaaa ! »_ et _« Tetsuooo ! »_ pendant au moins cinq minutes, parce qu'il faut bien le faire à un moment ou un autre. Et Matt les regarde sans trop comprendre, même si Lance est sûr qu'il a au moins entendu parler du film — parce que c'est _Akira_ , et aussi parce qu'il a vécu dans la même maison que _Pidge_.

— Faites ce que vous voulez, annonce finalement Matt.

Et Lance trouve ça un peu stupide, parce qu'ils auraient fait ce qu'ils voulaient de toute façon, et plus personne ne demande la permission à Matt même s'il semble aimer penser que c'est encore le cas.

— On la prend pour Keith, dit Lance.

Pidge n'essaye même pas de protester.

Le fait de retrouver cette putain de moto est déjà assez incroyable en soi, mais le fait qu'ils puissent maintenant l'offrir à Keith est encore plus énorme. Lance a toujours pensé que Keith était le genre de personne à baser sa vie sur _Akira_ , dans le style bon pilote un peu bad boy avec une veste rouge et tout — puis il s'est rendu compte que Keith n'avait aucune référence et ne connaissait que très vaguement le terme de cinéma, et a depuis décidé que c'était donc le film qui avait été écrit spécialement pour lui. Parce que ça ne peut pas être autrement, pas vrai ?

Et il a essayé de le lui montrer, mais Pidge n'a toujours pas réussi à trouver un accès aux téléchargements terriens, donc Lance doit se contenter de lui raconter brièvement l'histoire en espérant que ça lui donne envie de voir le film.

Ils appellent donc le maître de jeu et lui montrent le lot choisi. Le type a l'air soulagé, comme si c'était une récompense dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser, mais Lance n'en a honnêtement rien à foutre, parce qu'il va offrir la moto de _Kaneda_ à son copain et que c'est la chose la plus cool qu'il puisse faire.

En ressortant, Matt n'arrête pas de leur dire qu'ils devraient le laisser jouer avec eux la prochaine fois et Pidge refuse immédiatement — parce que Matt ne sait pas mentir et que ça doit être le pire joueur de poker au monde —, pourtant ils continuent à rire tous les trois, et quand Hunk les rattrape avec d'autres canettes à la cerise qu'il a réussi à choper au bar, Lance se dit que c'est la meilleure soirée qu'il passe depuis peut-être un mois.

— — —

C'est Keith qui l'appelle en premier, et il a un air boudeur que Lance trouve plus ou moins adorable, comme si Lance n'était pas sur le point de l'appeler de son côté.

Il a bu quelques autres de ces canettes qui sont _définitivement_ alcoolisées, mais pas suffisamment pour le mettre dans un sale état — juste assez pour qu'il se mette à rire dès qu'on lui dit quelque chose de vaguement drôle et qu'il trouve tout génial. En voyant le visage de Keith apparaître, il saute presque de joie et le salue avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

— J'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un, lui dit Keith avec un demi-sourire. Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrais si heureux.

— Je suis _toujours_ heureux quand tu m'appelles !

Keith fait la moue, comme s'il trouvait ça difficile à croire, ce qui veut dire qu'il a besoin d'une liste de tout ce qui est génial chez lui, et Lance ne se gêne pas pour l'entamer.

— Tu as bu, c'est ça ? demande-t-il avec un air amusé.

— Pas _beaucoup_. Et uniquement parce que Hunk m'a ramené des canettes et que je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Lance ne sait même pas pourquoi il passe autant de temps à se justifier, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un soucis d'alcoolisme ou quoi, et Keith est probablement la dernière personne qui risque de lui faire la morale sur ça — ou sur quoi que ce soit.

— Tu ne veux pas venir ? demande Keith au bout d'un moment.

— Maintenant ?

— Dans les jours qui suivent. Je commence à avoir plus de temps libre et j'ai envie de te voir.

Un petit silence suit parce que Lance est soudainement rempli d'un tas d'émotions — de la part de Keith, c'est presque un _je t'aime_ , et ça lui fait tout bizarre. Il regrette presque de ne pas être totalement sobre, mais décide au final que non, le moment est parfait et n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque altération. Il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, alors il relève la tête avec un rire maladroit et s'exclame soudainement :

— Je t'ai acheté une moto !

Ce qui n'est pas exactement vrai, d'accord. Mais à peu de choses près.

Keith ne semble pas piger ce qu'il dit, croyant que c'est une sorte de blague, et se met à froncer les sourcils avec un air très contrarié, probablement parce qu'il ne voit pas le rapport avec ce qu'il a dit plus tôt.

— Est-ce que— est-ce que c'est encore une blague que je ne peux pas comprendre ou—

— Non ! C'est vrai ! Une moto rouge, qui vient d'un film génial que je dois te montrer !

Il doit avoir l'air trop enthousiaste pour un menteur. Le visage de Keith adopte une palette d'expressions qui vont de la surprise à l'excitation, et Lance sourit et se dit, _je le savais_. Keith _est_ bien un motard. Comme si ça pouvait être autrement.

— Viens avec ! dit Keith. On pourra la tester sur L'Ode !

— Je croyais que les maisons des gens flottaient, genre, dans _l'espace_.

— On s'en fout, répond Keith, on peut juste aller sur le pont et foutre le bordel.

Alors il imagine la scène, les protestations et les couleurs partout, les stands à moitié renversés, les objets qui explosent. Ses bras enroulés autour du torse de Keith et son cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure parce qu'il va beaucoup trop vite et qu'ils risquent de tuer quelqu'un si ça continue. La vitesse, qui les sépare du reste du monde.

Un monde un peu naze et un peu abîmé, mais ils ne sont pas mieux ; et même avec tous leurs problèmes qui traînent derrière eux comme des boulets en plomb ils arrivent à rester là malgré tout, alors ça ne doit pas être si mal. Lance aimerait que ce soit plus facile de se détacher de ce qui ne va pas, parce qu'il y a des jours où _rien_ ne semble aller, mais en même temps la réalité est plus satisfaisante que n'importe quel rêve quand elle offre quelque chose de bien. Alors il sait que quand il sera avec Keith sur cette fichue moto, quand ils feront la une des journaux à cause de leurs conneries, ce sera encore plus merveilleux que ce qu'il imagine maintenant.

Et ce sera un autre _je t'aime_ de la part de Keith. Probablement le début d'une longue série.

—

 **fin.**

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire ! C'est un OS que j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire (merci David Bowie) ! (J'ai besoin de voir Keith sur la moto de Kaneda ok...)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis :) !

Des bisous !


End file.
